Valentin Omedetou
by Hohoemi yo Towa ni
Summary: When it's Valentine's Day, Hinata has to choose between her two loves- Sasuke or Naruto. Sasuke must choose between two emotions- love or hate. Hinata chooses Sasuke. Sasuke chooses love. Will love blossom between the two today? HinaSasu. Oneshot. R&R plz


A/N: Hello! This is my first story-- I actually got annoyed about the three day wait thing. So... this story is HinaSasu, a Valentine's Day fanfic. Enjoy!

By the way, I know you've been reading. It has more than 154 hits, so R&R, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish. Anyone have $1 billion I could borrow as a bribe?

Story Start:

Once upon a time...

The black-haired girl sighed.

She had been split between the two of them for a while.It was Valentine's Day soon.What was she going to do?

Hyuuga Hinata walked down the streets silently, not paying attention to all of the excitement going on around her. After all, it was Valentine's Day, so she should be getting ready and buying gifts for the boys... right? She shook her head, and weighed her opinions in her head. Both boys were equally cool, handsome, and strong. She'd even heard that they couldn't beat each other in a fight. So... she had to make a decision.

"Enee, menee, minee mo, catch a tiger by the toe..." She muttered, playing the ridiculous children's game with her hands and mind. At last, the last 'mo' landed on her right hand, which represented...

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The raven-haired boy sighed.

He had been training again, and his chakra was low.But he had been thinking about the girl for a while now.

Valentine's Day was coming.Uchiha Sasuke punched a tree, and it came crashing down in quick succession. He needed to train... to surpass his older brother, and restore his clan. He remembered clearly what had happened, in his mind, his memories came crashing down upon him like a boulder...

"Hate, detest, and cling onto your life while you still can. Run, run..."

The boy shivered. He nodded, fighting a war in his mind, the 'love' against the 'hate' part of his brain. Love was for the weak, wasn't it? But he'd never be able to restore his clan if he didn't love... "Argh!!!" He grabbed his head, groaning. What was he going to do? After all, Valentine's Day was coming up, and he probably had to do a whole lot of shopping for next month's White Day. Finally he sighed, deciding to go with what his heart desired...

"Hyuuga Hinata."

A week later, the village of Konohagakure no kuni was littered with pink, red, and white decorations-- balloons were attached to trees, and confetti was dusted like a blanket across the normally brown dirt. Hyuuga Hinata was walking down the road, a box with a bow tied to it in her small hands. Nervously, she ransacked her brain for a way to present the present to him.

"I-it's h-homemade, I-I hope y-you like i-it." She shook her head. She wasn't supposed to sound nervous! What happened to the hours she spent rehearsing!? "It's h-homemade, I hope y-you like it." She smiled. Better.

A week later, the village of Konohagakure no kuni was littered with pink, red, and white decorations-- balloons were attached to trees, and confetti was dusted like a blanket across the normally brown dirt. Uchiha Sasuke was at the training grounds, yet again, but, he wasn't training. What was he doing? The great Uchiha prodigy was rehearsing. Why? Because he was going to give something to a girl he had admired from afar for a while. He held the box in his hand, trying to think of a way to present it to her.

"Hey, Hinata, I hope you like it!" However, his voice sounded foreign to him. Normally, he was all cold and emotionless, but now... now he sounded like a mouse. A mouse with a really BAD COLD. He shook his head. "That's not gonna work," He muttered, pacing back and forth.

Hinata walked down the road, finally reaching a tree near the training grounds where she could rest. 'One more time,' She thought. 'I'll rehearse it one more time.' "Sasuke, I got you something, I hope you like it." She said aloud, quite loudly. Hinata smiled, proud at herself. She hadn't stuttered! She was on a roll! If only she could find Sasuke...

"I heard my name," A voice traveled to her ears, sending shivers down her spine. She recognized the voice immediately, a blush spreading across her pale cheeks. "Do you want something?"

"Sasuke, I got you something, I hope you like it," Sasuke heard a voice near a tree. He walked over to it, and his heart nearly stopped. There was the girl that he had been practicing for, the girl that he had thought only had eyes for Naruto... guess he was wrong. He smirked, stepping close to her.

"I heard my name," He said into her ear, making her blush. He chuckled. Her face was the equivalent of a tomato now. But... he didn't seem to care. It was cute, in a way, for her. Thoughts no other girl would recieve from him.

Hinata's face was still red. Sasuke smiled a little.

"You say you got me something?" He said, sending more shivers down her spine.

"H-hai."

"I got you something, too. I couldn't wait for White Day." Hinata's timid giggle rang out in the clearing.

"Arigatou, Sasuke. Umm... here!" She placed the small box in his hands. He placed another box in her's.

"Thanks, Hina."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasu."

And they all lived happily ever after...


End file.
